Mi primer beso
by QueenSaiyanOfVegeta1
Summary: Hola! Aquí les traigo una historia acerca del primer beso de Trunks y Pan :3 Espero les guste, dejen reviews :D (Pésimo Summary u.u")
1. Extraños planes

_**Mi primer beso.**_

Un día como cualquier otro, me levanté temprano, aunque ese día no tuviera colegio, como en todo fin de semana. Sonó el despertador, y me incorporé restregándome los ojos, desperezándome, me dirigí al baño de mi cuarto. Ya ahí adentro alcé la mirada pesadamente hacia el espejo, vi claramente mis notorias ojeras, pero no les di importancia, si había algo que no me interesaba, era mi extraña apariencia. Me quité el pijama que llevaba puesto y entré a la ducha. Mientras aplicaba shampoo a mi corto cabello, comencé a repasar el día de ayer, el viernes, recordé que Bra me había invitado a ir de compras, a lo cual no accedí, pero llegó a mi mente que después de mucho desistir, había accedido, tan solo con la condición de que ella compraba su ropa, y si yo de casualidad veía algo que me gustara lo compraría, o sea, nada de vestidos y accesorios extraños para mí. Al finalizar mi relajante baño matutino, caminé hacia mi habitación y saqué unos blue jeans ajustados a mis piernas, una camisa blanca abotonada, sobre ella una campera negra y unas converse negras. Nada del otro mundo, a mí no me agradaba lucir como las demás. El cabello, que me llegaba arriba de los hombros, lo dejé suelto y me coloqué alrededor del cuello, una cadenita que siempre llevaba conmigo, me la había obsequiado Trunks, tenía una pequeña y preciosa gema como dije, la cual habíamos encontrado en aquella pequeña laguna, la vez que se disculpó conmigo en uno de los tantos planetas visitados.

***Flashback***

_Estábamos disfrutando de aquella laguna, cuando de repente divisé algo brillante en la orilla del agua, giré a ver a Trunks, y me di cuenta, de que no había sido la única en ver eso. Ambos nos dirigimos a la orilla del agua y la tomamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Era una preciosa gema color roja, muy brillante y pequeña, al verla, ambos quedamos prendados con su belleza, y Trunks levantó la mirada dirigiéndola a mí, acción que provocó que me ruborizara ligeramente, intenté esconder ese color en mis mejillas, que repentinamente se había hecho presente._

_P: -Trunks, ¿no te parece preciosa?- consulté con un extraño brillo en los ojos._

_T: -Si Pan, es muy hermosa, ¿me la prestas?_

_P: -¿Qué? ¿Acaso deseas conservarla tú solo?_

_T: -No Pan, para nada, sólo quiero hacer algo con ella._

_P: -Mmm… Está bien. Tenla.-Respondí resignada, entregándosela, después de todo, no le podía negar nada a esos preciosos ojos azules que yo amaba._

_T: -Gracias, Pannie.- Dijo tomándola entre sus manos y alejándose avisando que ya volvía._

_Estaba bajando el sol cuando él regresó, lo vi venir, pero de pronto lo sentí detrás de mí cubriéndome los ojos, no intenté ni siquiera soltarme, amaba que estuviera tan cerca de mí. Al instante, sentí sus manos abandonar mi rostro, y su cara acercándose a mi oído, cerca del cual susurró: -No abras los ojos Pan._

_Yo asentí con la cabeza, luego sentí sus manos rodearme el cuello, y colocarme algo en él. Luego me dio permiso para abrirlos, al hacerlo, lo descubrí justo delante de mí, señalando mi cuello, instantáneamente eche un vistazo a mi cuello y descubrí lo que Trunks había estado haciendo hace un rato. En mi cuello colgaba una finísima cadena de un material parecido al oro, con la gema incrustada en ella. Fue el regalo más divino que obtuve en mi vida, al momento miré a Trunks, el cual esbozaba una feliz sonrisa._

_T: -¿Te gusta? Lo hice en señal de disculpa.-Dijo guiñándome su ojo, me ruboricé al instante y sonreí._

_P: -Si Trunks! ¡Me encanto! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- Exclame corriendo hacia el a abrazarlo, el correspondió ese abrazo y luego continuamos charlando y disfrutando la preciosa laguna._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Luego de vestirme, me dispuse a chequear mi celular, en el cual había tan solo un mensaje, era de Bra, el cual decía:

_**Hola Pannie! ¿Cómo despertaste? Espero que bien :3 Recuerdas que ayer planificamos lo de: "ir de compras"? Bueno, me preguntaba si quisieras que yo te pase a buscar o viceversa. Ok, contéstame! Besos, te quiero.**_

_**PD: Marron no irá, esta resfriada.**_

Al final me decidí a contestarle, solía ir a desayunar antes que nada, pero luego se enfadaría, y verdaderamente no quería escuchar sus regaños, escribí así:

_**Hola Bra! Desperté bien y tú? Gracias por preguntar! Yo te voy a buscar a ti. Primero desayunaré, te quiero y mil besitos!**_

A decir verdad mi respuesta fue muy breve, pero aun así, presione "Enviar" y se lo envié. No quería que ella viniera hasta aquí, ya que muchas veces se había perdido porque no controlaba muy bien el rastreo del ki. Y llegaba tarde por su lentitud a la hora de volar. A pesar de eso estaba orgullosa de ella, había aprendido esas dos cosas en tan solo dos horas de la tarde, y el resto de la noche se la pasó intentando perfeccionarla, no cabía duda que era igual al señor Vegeta, siempre intentando superarse. Con estos pensamientos di un largo y melancólico suspiro y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras lentamente, este sería un largo día.

Al bajar, veo a mis padres, mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno con la mayor tranquilidad, al igual que mi padre, aunque a diferencia de este, él estaba leyendo el periódico. Me había levantado como todos los días, y a veces sentía que a mis padres les preocupaba que yo fuera tan negativa, que no me gustara otra cosa que no fuera entrenar y que nunca había llevado un chico a casa. Lo último solo le inquietaba a mi mamá, a mi papá eso le daba igual, ya que si fuera por el estaría soltera de por vida. Aunque a esta altura yo dudaba si había un chico en alguna parte del mundo que llegara a agradarme, a tal punto de formar un noviazgo con él, aunque debería ser alguien especial, alguien que no me quisiera cambiar, alguien que soportara mis caprichos de todos los días, alguien como… Trunks. Sí, él era mi chico ideal, era tan perfecto, era alguien inigualable, lo lamentable es que él no me viera como nada más que su mejor amiga, que nos lleváramos 14 años de diferencia, que no nos viéramos muy seguido culpa de su trabajo y mis estudios. Siempre algo se interponía en lo nuestro, por eso las esperanzas ahora mismo se escapaban de mis manos, yo no podía estar con alguien que no fuera el, él era único, y yo lo amaba como a nadie, a veces me preguntaba el porqué, pero no lo deducía.

Pero daba igual, ahora mismo todo daba igual, y a pesar de las razones que di antes para ir a buscar a Bra, la primera y no mencionada de todas ellas, era Trunks. Iba a la Corporación Cápsula, tan solo con la esperanza de encontrarlo a él y charlar, sin que él se percatara de mis verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos por él.

Al finalizar mi desayuno, me despedí de mis padres y partí hacia la corporación cápsula, mientras volaba y sentía como mi cabello se alborotaba, como el viento acariciaba bruscamente mis mejillas y como podía respirar aire fresco y puro, sentí un ki conocido, me concentré más en él y descubrí a la persona de mis sueños, al chico más perfecto, a nadie más ni nadie menos que Trunks, era él, venía volando hacia esta dirección, a alta velocidad. Se iba acercando a la velocidad de la luz y cuando menos lo esperaba pasó a mi lado, pude sentir su fragancia habitual y miles de sentimientos me recorrían, sentía mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Hasta que su aroma se desvaneció, ya se había ido, había sucedido todo tan rápido. Me concentré nuevamente en su ki y descubrí que paró en seco, y al instante sentí que volvía, era obvio, venia hacia mí. Para que no se percatara de que lo estaba esperando continué volando, pausada y lentamente. En ese instante, se había parado detrás mío con la intención de asustarme, sólo que al darme la vuelta yo lo sorprendí a él.

T: -Hola Pannie! ¿Que estás haciendo por aquí?- Mencionó eso un tanto agitado, decidí molestarlo, al fin y al cabo, el ahora debería estar trabajando.

P: -Hola Trunks! Iba a buscar a Bra, hoy saldremos.-Lo último lo dije con tono desanimado.-¿Y tu? ¿Acaso no deberías estar trabajando?- Pregunté con tono divertido.

T: -Jajaja, sí, tienes razón, pero... Nesecitaba despejarme, ¿y que mejor que volar para hacerlo?- Dijo con una mano rascando nerviosamente su cabeza.

P: -Jajaja, descuida miedoso, no diré nada, además que yo sepa esta es la hora del almuerzo y no creo que no tengas hambre.-Insinué, con intenciones de pasar más tiempo con él, aunque fuera un almuerzo.

Instintivamente me dí cuenta que había demorado más de lo esperado, a tal punto de que "por arte de magia" fuera la hora del almuerzo, cuando yo apenas había desayunado. Al instante sonó mi celular, avisando un mensaje, saqué mi celular del bolsillo y vi que era de Bra.

P: -¿Me disculpas un segundo?- Pregunté con intención de aparentar educación.

T: -Por supuesto señorita.- Dijo él, con ese hermoso tono que amaba, parecía el más apuesto de todos los caballeros.

Me sonrojé levemente y bajé la cabeza para que no lo notara, y leí el mensaje que decía así:

**Pannie, cambio de planes de último momento, ven a buscarme más tarde, por ejemplo a las 15:00 pm. Ya que mi madre quiere que la acompañe a ver unos extraños objetos tecnológicos. Lamento el cambio, nos vemos luego.**

Ese mensaje me iluminó el día, él sólo pensar que podía tener una excusa para estar horas con Trunks, me ilusionó en grande. Ahora estaba esperando que Trunks preguntara de quién era el mensaje y que decía.

T: -¿Qué pasó Pannie? Un mensaje de Bra, cierto?- Al instante que dijo eso mi felicidad aumentó! Ahora le podría decir que había sucedido.

P: -Oh, nada importante, sólo era, como tú dijiste, un mensaje de Bra, me dijo que se tenía que ir con Bulma y que la fuera a buscar a la tres de la tarde, así que ahora deambularé por el cielo, jejeje.- En la última risa hubo un claro nerviosismo, esperaba que Trunks me invitara a estar con él.

T: -Pues si no vas a ir con Bra aún, te gustaría ir a almorzar? Muero de hambre!- Cuando escuché esas palabras tan preciadas la emoción recorrió todo mi cuerpo, fue una sensación hermosa, pocas veces experimentada por muchos, me sentí apreciada, y era extraño, no había sido nada del otro mundo.

P: -Jajaja, ok, sólo si no estás muy ocupado, recuerda que mi menor intención es molestarte!- Respondí, no quería parecer una loca desesperada.

T: -Tu no me molestas Pan, al contrario! Cuando estoy contigo me divierto más de lo debido. Bueno, a donde vamos?-

P: -A donde tu quieras! No importa.-

T: -Bien, hay un restaurante aquí cerca, vamos a ese?- Preguntó guiñándome uno de esos preciosos ojos azules.

P: -Sí, por supuesto, vamos!-

Al instante me dijo para donde nos dirigíamos y fuimos volando, durante el trayecto, Trunks comenzó a buscarme conversación, me preguntó sobre mis estudios y yo sobre su trabajo, hablamos y hablamos, el restaurant no estaba tan cerca como él dijo, pero cuando estaba con él, no me importaba nada, todo me daba igual, sólo quería seguir hablándolo, hipnotizándome con esos ojos, quería sentirlo cerca mío, que su aroma estuviera presente, porque al aspirarla me sentía completa, desde aquél viaje, comenzó a serme imposible estar muy lejos de él, era extraño, me parece que estaba profundamente enamorada...

Continuará...

Hola! Soy yo otra vez! ^.^ Sé que los he dejado bastante "colgados" con el fanfic: "Amor inexplicable", pero tengo una clara explicación, la cual se me hace imposible negar: falta de inspiración. No puedo seguir un fanfic sin inspiración, por eso lo dejé así, pero juro solemnemente que lo seguiré! Aquí les dejé este fanfic, que en realidad, iba a ser un One-Shot, pero se alargó más de lo previsto! Será corto, pero tendrá más capítulos. En fin, actualizaré pronto! Chau, los quiero! Y espero les haya gustado :3

Att: ReinaSaiyajin1


	2. El mejor y peor momento de mi vida

_**Mi primer beso.**_

_**Capítulo 2: El mejor momento de mi vida...**_

Me sentía de lo mejor estando cerca suyo, a su lado el tiempo se detenía, no veía nada más que no fuera él y yo, a decir verdad, eran los mejores momentos de mi vida, cuando tenía esas sensaciones me sentía tan bien, mi objetivo de vida era sacarle una sonrisa, y cuando lo lograba no sabía como reaccionar, simplemente repetia esa acción, reírnos juntos era el momento perfecto. Son esas acciones, que por más que parezcan pequeñas, hay personas a las cuales les parecen grandes, hermosas, indescriptibles. Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, "desperté" al escuchar a Trunks gritarme: -Pan! Aquí bajamos! Estás ahí?- Decía mientras agitaba su mano en frente de mi cara, al instante me dí cuenta de lo tonta que me veía soñando despierta, y lo miré fijamente.

P: -Lo siento! Es que... estaba pensando, jajaja!-Dije con un notorio nerviosismo.

T: -Jajaja, que tierna te ves nerviosa, descuida, no leo los pensamientos, así que puedes dejar el nerviosismo de lado.- Dijo con naturalismo.

P: -Am... Hay que bajar, a ver cual es el lugar al que me quieres guiar.-

T: -Jajaja, sí, bajemos.-

Dicho esto, comenzamos a descender y al pisar la tierra firme nos dirigimos a el lugar al cual me quería llevar Trunks, al llegar lo admiré impresionada. Me había llevado a un restaurant romántico, muy fino y se veía costoso. Al instante pensé que mi sueño se había cumplido, hasta que le escuché decir: -La comida de aquí es deliciosa!-

Había venido aquí sólo por la comida, fui una tonta, ¿que esperaba? Él no me había traído aquí con propósitos románticos, sino a disfrutar un delicioso almuerzo, al instante mencioné: -¿Crees que este lugar sea el correcto?-

T: -Sí, se que se ve un poco... fino, pero la comida sí que es la correcta, ven entremos.-Me dijo pidiéndome la mano para entrar, me sonrojé ligeramente y se la dí.

Al entrar un mozo vino a atendernos, al sólo ver su rostro le dio la mejor mesa y lo atendió como a un rey, siempre llamándolo: Sr. Briefs. Ese nombre lo hacía ver viejo, pero no bromeé hasta sentarnos y que se fuera el mozo.

P: -Que buen servicio Sr. Briefs- Dije con tono sarcástico- A decir verdad tiene buenos gustos.-

T: -No soy el "Sr. Briefs", soy Trunks.-

P: -Que yo sepa, todos te llaman así.-

T: -Oye, acabo de notar que aquí más que comer, todos se están besando, abrazando y todo eso, ¿te diste cuenta?-

P: -¡Que despistado eres! ¿Acaso no notaste que es un restaurant romántico?-Dije un tanto enojada, él definitivamente no me quería para nada más que una amiga.

T: -¿Un qué? Lo siento, tal vez eso era lo que no te agradaba de este lugar.-

P: -¿Que? No! ¡A mi no me molesta nada en absoluto de este lugar! ¿De donde sacas esas ideas?-

T: -Pues, se te veía un poco dudosa, pero descuida, no te haré nada, al menos que lo pidas.-Al instante quede en estado de shock, ¡no pudo haber dicho eso! Lo peor fue que luego de finalizar su frase me guiñó un ojo, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

P: -Jejeje, sí, no sé, olvídalo.-Dije, tan nerviosa que no dudo que no se haya percatado.

Luego de ese pequeño e impactante diálogo, ambos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegó la comida, increíblemente su apetito seguía al mismo nivel. Hicimos una pausa antes de seguir comiendo, ya que la gente nos miraba extraño y justo en ese preciso instante, llegaron aproximadamente diez reporteros y fotógrafos, los cuales se fueron aumentando, hasta que al fin pudieron introducirse, era obvio, perseguían a Trunks.

P: -Em... Oye Trunks, no es que me moleste ni nada parecido, pero ¿que rayos está pasando? ¡Hay millones de paparazzi's!-Mi angustia aumentaba a cada segundo, la sola idea de que todos ellos arruinaran este momento, era terrible, uno de ellos se acercó peligrosamente, con una cara sonriente que denotaba "amabilidad".

Reportera: -¡Hola Sr. Briefs! Que extraño encontrarlo aquí, con esta...-Hizo una pausa y me miró- ¡agradable muchacha! ¿Es que acaso son novios?

T: -Oiga, ¿puede irse y dejarme comer en paz? ¡No le interesa a nadie nada acerca de mi vida amorosa!-Eso me sorprendió, puesto que no negó el supuesto "noviazgo". ¡Ya me comenzaban a agradar los paparazzi's!

R: -¡Lo lamento Sr. Briefs!-En ese preciso instante le susurró al oído, algo casi inaudible para mí. ¿Que le habría dicho Trunks?

Al instante Trunks me miró, luego dio una rápida mirada hacia la reportera y para mi sorpresa le dijo: -¡Haga su parte!-¿¡De qué demonios hablaban!? Entonces la reportera les hizo una señal a los demás y acto seguido todos se quedaron callados y "aprontaron" sus cámaras.

T: -Lo lamento Pannie, no nos dejarán en paz...-Quedé en estado de shock, ¡porque había dicho eso! No pude ni siquiera ver el momento en que suspiró y se acercó lentamente hacia mi, no podía reaccionar, me había quedado ahí, estática, hasta que sentí sus suaves y preciosas manos en mi cara y levantó mi rostro, admiré sus ojos azules, que se posaban poderosamente en los míos y me miraban con ternura y delicadeza, Trunks se volvió a disculpar y fue ahí donde mi mundo dio un vuelco, un giro, completamente inesperado... Me besó, así sin más, con esos labios posesivos, los cuales no buscaban hacerme daño, no mantuve mis ojos abiertos, los cerré, caí rendida ante él, ante sus encantos, sentí miles de sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo, sensaciones que no cualquiera siente, también sentí como saboreaba mis labios con gusto, deseo y necesidad, era como si él lo hubiese querido así desde siempre, pero a decir verdad, eso no era posible, ¡yo era su mejor amiga! ¡Casi su hermana! Desde siempre me había tratado como a una princesa, de la cual el cuidaba y yo lo veía como el caballero que luego se volvía un apuesto príncipe, él que nunca me descuidaba y siempre estaba, claro que nunca lo había dado a conocer, es más, a la única que se lo dije fue a su propia hermana, a Bra, ella lo sabía y también Marron, que en el pasado había sido su novia, supongo que no había funcionado, y es que justo en esos períodos de tiempo, yo decía que Trunks estaba hecho para mí y no para otra, nos habíamos peleado con Marron, y no la culpaba, ella era una buena chica, ¿pero que se podía esperar del soltero más codiciado? Trunks había estado con infinidad de mujeres, ¿su virginidad? ¡Ni siquiera la recordaba! Siempre que iba a la Corporación Cápsula él estaba con una chica distinta, y con Bra hacíamos lo imposible para quitarla de la lista, lo habíamos logrado, eso fijo. Pero Trunks era mío, eso era seguro, no lo dejaría ir nunca jamás, es más, aunque me casara su recuerdo seguiría latente, en mi más profundo ser, como siempre. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Ahora qué? ¡Apenas podía pensar! Los recuerdos invadían mi ser, no lo veía a él, mis ojos estaban presionados, creo que dos segundos habían pasado desde que él había comenzado, pero para mí eran los segundos más eternos de mi vida. Noté como las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y desembocaban bajo mi mentón, no me quería ver débil ante él, jamás lo había hecho y creía que jamás lo iba a hacer, pero ahora todo había cambiado, ya no iba a poder mirarle a los ojos y decirle "mejor amigo", no sin antes recordar esto, yo lo estaba disfrutando muy en el fondo, pero había sido muy de golpe, y no sabía que sucedería después de esto, aunque, no lo estaba pensando, el tan sólo saber que me besaba en este mismo instante el hombre de mis sueños, me agradaba y mucho. Unas lágrimas más cayeron, pero esta vez en sus manos, que, apoyadas en mi rostro, lo acariciaban suavemente, esta vez se había percatado y todo terminó! Mis sueños más preciados se habían convertido en la pesadilla más publicada en los periódicos del sábado, y no creo que no siguiera apareciendo el domingo, el lunes, el martes, todos los días! La web se inundaría de esta valiosa historia, y ahora me venía el recuerdo de mis padres y los de Trunks, si veían esto, seríamos historia! Al abrir los ojos lo vi, diciendóle a los reporteros que se fueran, todos los presentes en el restaurant, se sorprendieron, pero al ver la reacción de Trunks, se hicieron los disimulados, miré a Trunks, esperando su veredicto.

T: -Pannie yo...-Sólo eso mencionó, no llegó a decir más, lo interrumpí.

P: -Ni siquiera te expliques.-Dije entre lágrimas, las cuales no pude llegar a reprimir, era demasiado, tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme, no quería seguir allí.

T: -¡Pan! ¿A donde crees que vas? ¡Espera!-Dijo el con notoria exigencia e insistencia.

P: -Olvídalo Trunks, queda ahí, no sé que harás con Gohan, Videl, Vegeta y Bulma pero... No sé, ya está.-Dije, no fue con tono sarcástico, ni lo dominaba en este preciso instante, al contrario, era un tono triste, decaído, con llanto silencioso de por medio y lágrimas que caían a borbotones. No sé porque me comportaba así, yo no era así, hasta que me dí cuenta que no era porque no me había gustado, sino por mi familia, era eso lo que provocaban estas emociones de mi parte. El sólo pensar que lastimarían a mi príncipe azul me entristecía a lo grande, ¿yo tenía la culpa? Quizás sí, puede ser, yo fui la que accedí a almorzar con él, yo fui la que me quedé con él irresponsablemente y sin siquiera avisarle a mis padres, así que... Nada, ya no tenía nada, ni que pensar, ni tampoco que objetar.

T: -Pan ¡escucha! Lo hice para alejar a todos esos molestos paparazzi's, ¿o acaso no escuchaste? Además, ¡no tienen porqué enterarse! Por favor, sólo necesito tu perdón, no quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa, en todo caso deberían ir a buscarme con un hacha cada uno y matarme a mí, pero si me perdonas... ¡Por favor!-Dijo él, no lo podía ver así, rogaba mi perdón, y yo no sabía que hacer, esos ojos azules, suplicantes ante mi, no podía reaccionar.

P: -¡Podríamos habernos ido! ¡Podríamos haber hecho otro trato! ¡Podrías haberme avisado al menos! Había tantas opciones, nunca pensé que fueras tan egoísta, sólo pensaste en ti mismo, fuiste por el lado fácil, olvídalo, sucedió aquí y muere aquí, ¡junto con nuestra amistad!-Me dolió tanto decirle eso, ¡mi orgullo actuó por sí sólo y había dicho cualquier cosa! ¡Era todo menos nuestra amistad! ¿¡Qué había hecho!?

T: -No Pan, eso no, ¡por favor! Después de tantos años, ¡no dejes que tu estúpido orgullo le gane a tu corazón! Por favor, buscaremos la salida, juntos, con esta amistad.-Dijo tendiéndome la mano, pero lamentablemente no pude hacer más y salí corriendo hacia afuera de ahí, dejando a todos, especialmente a Trunks, desconcertados. No me quedaban fuerzas, lo había perdido todo, o al menos eso creía.

Al salir de ahí, corrí hacía un callejón, tan rápidamente, que era imperceptible al ojo humano, al llegar al callejón, emprendí el vuelo, rápidamente, arrojando bolas de energía hacia todas las direcciones posibles, ya no importaba nada, recordé la salida con Bra, debería cancelarla, en dos minutos ya iban a estar explotando los periodícos con la nueva noticia, Gohan iría a comprarlo y vería mi primer beso. Explotaba en lágrimas, ¡iría con todos esos reporteros y les quitaría sus estúpidas cámaras! Estaba nerviosa, triste, angustiada, ¡y mucho más! Había tantas emociones juntas, ya no podía hacer nada, pero la angustia me ganaba, era el sentido más potente en este momento, ¿que harían mis padres y los de Trunks? ¿¡Acaso nos matarían!? ¿¡O qué!? El sólo pensar que dañaran a Trunks me angustiaba y entristecía, pero ya no podía hacer nada, había escapado con mi orgullo destruido y con una felicidad frustrada, no podía ocultarla, de hecho parte de esta profunda furia se acompañaba con una felicidad indecisa, o sea, había tenido mi primer beso con Trunks, era lo que yo siempre había deseado, ¡pero él no sentía lo mismo! ¡Lo había hecho para que nos dejaran tranquilos! ¡No por que me amaba! Él había amado a muchas chicas, sólo que todas les habían aburrido, nadie era perfecto para él, su alma gemela era... No lo sé, siempre pensé que yo, pero ahora no sabía nada, no entendía nada, nada de nada...

Cuando iba volando sentí otra vez su ki, y me di cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, caí, intencionalmente me desvanecí, al caer al suelo no me sucedió nada, quizás fuera poque estaba medianamente conciente, no había sentido el fuerte golpe del suelo, no sentía dolor, sólo sentía unos brazos que me sostenían firmemente, sin siquiera querer asumir la realidad, continué con los ojos cerrados, así no le vería, yo sabía que era él, no era idiota. Nadie tendría tanta velocidad y reflejos para rescatarme justo a tiempo, nadie más que Trunks.

T: -¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? ¿Acaso te tiraste concientemente apropósito? ¡Responde!-Cuando me dijo eso abrí los ojos pesarosamente, no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado hasta aquí, justo cuando vi sus preciosos ojos azules, cerré los ojos nuevamente y ahí me desmayé...

Desperté en una habitación, curiosamente no era de hospital, era una bonita habitación que conocía perfectamente. Corporación Cápsula, 14:30 pm, habitación de Trunks Briefs.

¿Tan poco tiempo había pasado desde el incidente? ¡Ni siquiera era hora de ir con Bra! Al instante sentí que la puerta se abrió, y no intenté disimular nada, sólo quedé observando la habitación, mi vista se posó en la puerta y para mi sorpresa entraba Bulma.

B: -¿Estás mejor, Pan?-Cuestionó, fue extraño, me lo dijo tan fríamente, además siempre me llamaba: Pequeña Pan o al menos Pannie. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

P: -Sí, gracias por preguntar. ¿Que sucedió?-Pregunté exaltada, sospechaba que Bulma sabía algo, ¿pero qué era? Ya lo suponía, pero no quería decirlo.

B: -Tú sabes muy bien que sucedió, Trunks te transportó hasta aquí y luego...-Fue interrumpida bruscamente por mi.

P: -¿Donde está él?-Pregunté, esperando una respuesta rápida y concreta.

B: -Gohan y Vegeta se encargaron de él, ahora supongo que debe estar en el hospital- ¡Ahí imaginé lo peor! ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi Trunks?

P: -¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere? ¡Explíquese!-

B: -Hizo algo que no debía, y tu sabes bien que fue, ¡no te hagas la tonta!-

P: -¿¡Qué!? ¡Hable precisamente!-Al instante sonó el teléfono.-¡No me deje sin respuestas! ¡Ni tampoco con ellas inconclusas!-

B: ***Hablando por teléfono***-Hola, ¿quién habla?-Ah, ok.-Sí, ya era hora.-Ok, adiós y gracias-.

P: -¿Qué? ¿Que le dijeron?- Pregunté, su tono sonó tan natural que ni me inquieté.

B: -Pues, Trunks murió al fin, igual era hora, hace rato estaba en estado vegetativo, así que, ya todo se acabó. Vivirás libre de sus acosos y amenazas.

En ese mismo instante, mi mundo se derrumbó, con lágrimas en los ojos exploté en un llanto intenso y desgarrador, preguntando a los gritos el porqué de todo esto, a Bulma ni le inquietaba y eso a cada momento aumentaba mi angustia y desesperación, su propia madre, ¡no le hacía nada! A cada minuto, a cada segundo, caía un mundo entero sobre mi, elefantes golpeaban con firmeza mi cabeza y estómago con sus grandes patas. Mis sensaciones eran algo indescriptible, horrible, ¡asqueroso! Ya no podía más, debería ser horrible morir sin amor, y a Trunks le acababa de pasar, lo había matado su propio padre, ¡e incluso el mío! ¡Su mejor amigo! ¡Todos! Sólo había sido un error, ¿por qué había provocado tanto? Lloré potentemente a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, queriendo que el me escuchara, sin siquiera prestar atención a mi alrededor, ¡ni tampoco a Bulma! Ahora sí que todo daba igual, moriría ahogada en este océano de lágrimas. ¡Mi pobre Trunks! La pregunta que retumbaba en mi cabeza, era ¿que haría ahora?

_**Continuara...?**_

_**Lamento la tardanza en subir este capítulo, no tuve internet en estos días pasados, espero me disculpen.**_

_**En fin, volviendo a la historia, ¡me partió el corazón escribir esto! Fue horrible narrar el punto de vista de Trunks, ya que estas experiencias me provocan cierta tristeza ajena... Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, ¡me encanta leerlos! ¡Gracias por todo! Chau, chau!**_

_**Att: ReinaSaiyajin1**_


	3. Es esto una pesadilla?

_**Cápitulo 3: Es esto una pesadilla?**_

P: -¡Despierta tonta!-Me gritaba a mi misma, pellizcándome con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

B: -Esto no es una pesadilla, ¡aunque lo desees!-Sentía una crueldad tan notoria en su tono de voz.

P: -¿Qué es lo que sabe? ¡Explíqueme!-Estaba muy angustiada, lo necesitaba a Trunks.

Esto era mi culpa, lo sabía, esto sólo había sucedido por mi cobardía extrema, la cual me había hecho actuar de forma infantil, sé que esa forma de ser la empleaba siempre, pero esta vez era diferente, ¿por qué lo había echado a perder todo? ¡Trunks tenía toda la razón! ¡Si me hubiese quedado junto a él, esto no habría sucedido! ¡Fui una tonta!

B: -Ambos debían aprender una lección, ¿cómo pudieron engañarnos de esa manera? ¡Confiábamos en ustedes! Lo sabemos todo Pan, antes de su muerte, él nos dijo todo.-

P: -¡Debíamos liberarnos de la prensa! ¿Usted no habría hecho lo mismo con mi abuelito?-

Ahí, Bulma pensó, se sentó en el borde de la cama, miró para abajo, cerró sus ojos y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Mantuvo esa posición por aproximadamente dos minutos, y transcurrido ese corto período de tiempo, me miró.

B: -¿Ya fue suficiente? ¿Quieres que esta tortura siga?-

P: -No la comprendo...-

B: -Imaginé que la muerte de Trunks te afectaría.-

En ese instante, exploté en llanto, ella no había derramado siquiera una lágrima, ¿y me decía a mi? Estaba destruida por dentro, sólo que estaba en estado de shock, el cual apenas me permitía hablar, pero que me dejaba paralizada, ahí, sentada en esa cama, en esa habitación, con ese aroma tan peculiar, ¡su aroma! Lágrimas caían, como una cascada, pero el shock no me dejaba demostrar más, no podía, se había roto cualquier lazo existente entre mi cerebro y todas las partes de mi cuerpo, las únicas cosas que funcionaban un poco bien, eran la voz, la habilidad del habla, y también no fallaban los pensamientos, ¿era afortunada por ello? No, sería afortunada tan sólo a sabiendas de que Trunks estuviera vivo, y aquí conmigo, este era el peor momento de mi vida.

P: -¿Y usted? ¿Se ha visto? ¿¡Ha visto su indiferencia ante el comunicado de Trunks!? ¡No ha hecho nada! ¡Preocúpese, por kami-sama!-

B: -Mmm... Ante tal repentina actitud, supongo que fuerzas para ciertas cosas te quedan, ¿no es así?-

P: -¿Mis preguntas no valen nada aquí?-

B: -Yo siempre he hecho lo correcto con respecto a... todo, mi familia, mis amigos, todo... ¡Pero no voy a tolerar que una inmadura mocosa me diga que hacer! Yo sé lo que hago, es más, ¡siempre lo supe! Si no hubiese tomado las decisiones correctas, no habría llegado hasta aquí, ¡tengo la vida que toda mujer quiere! ¡Puedo gastar lo que yo quiera! Tengo un esposo que para mi, es el más perfecto...-Hizo una breve pausa- Ahora tú dime, si no he tomado las decisiones correctas.-

Sinceramente tenía razón, yo no hubiese querido andar derrochando dinero, hasta en ropa que ni siquiera es de mi agrado, pero ella y toda mujer, no eran como yo, supongo que era especial, pero de mala manera. Bulma era una gran persona, la consideraba como mi segunda madre, siempre me había tratado de lo mejor, y antes, cuando yo era pequeña, la llamaba tía Bulma. Es más, a veces puedo decir que me trata mejor que a sus hijos, ¿pero que había sucedido? No podía creer, yo sabía lo que había sucedido, ¿pero tan rápido se había dispersado la noticia? Maldita sea! Yo sabía que así reaccionarían, aunque creo que no exageré. Trunks... Ojalá estuviera aquí, podríamos haber resuelto todo juntos, ¿pero esto? Ya no daba más...

P: -Sí...-Suspiré-Tomó las decisiones correctas, no le negaré nada, pero fue para tanto?-

B: -Se llevan 14 años, prácticamente son primos, mejores amigos, personas que siempre hicieron lo correcto, ¿cuál fue el impulso a hacer eso? ¡Tu dime Pannie!-

P: -Lo sé, sólo pido que no me torture más, es demasiado para mi, ¿Trunks muerto? ¡Dígame que no es cierto! ¡Por favor! ¿¡Acaso esto es una pesadilla!?-

B: -Si fuere así, creo que ya sería hora de despertar, ¿no es así?-

P: -Sra. Bulma... Por favor, ya basta, me duele todo, mi corazón ya es historia, no doy más...-Dije debilitada, con la última sinceridad que me quedaba.

Bulma iba a mencionar algo, pero yo cerré los ojos y me hundí en un profundo sueño, el cual me alejó de todo mal, ¡como se lo agradecía!

Abrí nuevamente los ojos y lo vi frente a mi, todo mal había pasado, él estaba a mi lado sonriendo, me miraba con cariño, desde el principio supe que todo era una pesadilla, un mal sueño. Nos encontrabamos en un precioso jardín, repleto de flores: rosas, jazmines, entre otras especies exóticas.

T: -Todo pasó, estamos en un lugar mejor, alejados de todo mal, de la impureza de la sociedad, aquí nadie nos impedirá vivir nuestro amor a pleno.- Dijo con suma tranquilidad.

P: -¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Donde estamos específicamente?- Cuestioné un tanto exaltada.

T: -En el paraíso, claro.- Respondió con una gran calma, me impresioné, ¿había muerto? ¿Había muerto cansada y triste? Ahora comprendía el dolor de una grave pérdida, siempre había cuestionado la frase: Si tu mueres, yo muero contigo. Pero ahora le encontraba el sentido, la tristeza a causa de la muerte de Trunks me había matado, ni siquiera me permitió ver a mi familia antes de morir, lágrimas caían precipitadamente por mis mejillas, recorriendo cada milímetro de ellas, Trunks se percató de ello, y acercó sus manos a mi rostro, para repetir la acción de limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares, como la vez de nuestro primer beso, me miró fijamente...

T: -Cálmate princesa, todo estará bien...- Al decir eso se acercó para volver a besarme y yo lejos de no corresponderle, me fui acercando a él, cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, repentinamente cerré de golpe los ojos...

Continuará...

¡Demasiados desmayos, Pan! Descuiden, no todo continuará tan mal! Muchas mentes habrán pensado: Es obvio, Pan está soñando! Pero no :p Los engañé, primero pensé en poner que era un sueño pero no le daré la razón a nadie _

En fin, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, bye :*


End file.
